One Way Out
by CursedDemonChild
Summary: Four Heros of the light are on thier quest of fighting evil,but something horrible happens in the Den Of Evil. Finished story! Rated R for horror scenes. PS This does have slight romance. Try to excuse it. Read & Review!


Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else mentioned in this story,I only own the story itself. I did make it up of course. Enjoy.  
-CursedDemonChild  
  
"Stop buying potions and get over here with us."The Barbarian shouted with anger at the Paladin who was buying potions from Akara. The Paladin walked towards the Barbarian and the rest of the group. The group was a Barbarian,Amazon,Assassin,and the Paladin. "Why do you always assist on buying more potions than needed?"The Barbarian asked the Paladin in wonder. The Paladin places both of his hands on his hips,"That's a dumb question,it's for if we are hurt." He answers in a slight cocky tone. "I know that,it's just that you get so many."The Barbarian states,slightly annoyed with The Paladin. The Amazon steps in between the two strong warriors,"Can you two stop arguing so we can proceed with our quest to the Den Of Evil?"She asks. "Well he started it."The Paladin comments as he walks out of town slowly. The Barbarian shakes his head slowly,"Childish."He says as he walks out of town as well. The Assassin walks towards the Amazon from behind and places her hand on her shoulder,"Don't let them get to you,they are men. You know how men are?"She tells the Amazon. The Amazon laughs,"Yeah,you're right. Let's go."She says as she walks out of town with the Assassin.  
  
"Arg!"the Barbarian yells as he swings his ax fiercefully across the zombie causing him to grunt and split in half. The two pieces of the zombie collapse to the ground,bottom piece falls where it stands,the upper piece yards away from the lower half. The Amazon smiles,"You're really strong."She compliments the Barbarian for his work. "Thanks,you are quite a warrior yourself."He compliments back. The Paladin looks at them,"Ugh,stop flirting with eachother and let's go inside the Den Of Evil."He complains as he walks into the cave muddering words out of anger. "What's with him?"The Barbarian asks as he scratches his head with his ax. The Assassin walks to the side of the Barbarian,"Forget him,let's kill us some monsters."She says as she follows the Paladin into the Den Of Evil. The Barbarian and Amazon also go into the Den Of Evil with thier weapons ready for battle.  
  
"I haven't seen not one monster in here,you sure this is the Den Of Evil?"The Paladin asks as he walks slowly and looking around. The Assassin,right behind him,also looking around slowly,"Positive."She says. "Here's one!"The Barbarian yells with excitment as he charges towards the small foe,screaming,with his ax high in the air. The Fallen,as it's called,jumps and runs fast as it can. The Barbarian quickly catches up towards the creature and jumps in the air,lifting his ax over his head in the process. "Die evil one!"He yells,he falls right next to the foe and slams his ax right in the middle of the creature's body right before his feet land,causing it great impact upon it. The Fallen,literally,splits in half,blood and organs fly right out of it. Some blood is in a long line in front of the creature due to the Barbarian's attack. Blood flies upon the Barbarian's face,causing him to close his eyes then opening them again when the blood lands. The Barbarian gets up and turns around to face his allies,he wipes the blood from his face with his hands and licks it off with a smile.  
  
"You're sick,if I didn't know better I'd say you were a Evil Creature yourself."The Paladin says in discust. "I like it."The Amazon says right after the Paladin's comment. The Assassin stands there and watches the group talk and complain about one another. The Barbarian laughs loudly,"Face it,I'm powerfull and you are not."He tells the Paladin in a rude manner. The Assassin walks away from everyone else,into the darkness,so she can be one with her thoughts. "Quite a livley group,I must say."The Assassin says to herself. She leans against a cave wall and closes her eyes. A hand brushes her cheek,"Hehe,stop that,it tickles."The Assassin says before she opens her eyes. The Assassin yells as a bright lightning ring runs across the floor,causing the Assassin to shake constant. Foam starts to flow from her mouth as another ring of lightning jets across the floor once again. This time blood falls out of her mouth,nose,and ears,her eyes roll back behind her head as she collapses to the cold and damp solid cave floor. "Did that tickle?"A mysterious voice said as a shadowed figure walks into the shadows.  
  
"What was that!?"The Barbarian said in a paranoid state. The Amazon takes out an arrow and places it upon the string of her bow,"I don't know."She says as she quickly looks around. The Paladin runs towards the Assassin's body,face covered in blood and foam,on the ground liveless. "She's dead."The Paladin says,eyes wide open. The Barbarian's face changes as his anger shows and him gripping his ax tightly,"No creature here could of done this,let's look around."He says,"Be on your best guard." The group walk around the dungeon,very paranoid and jumpy,in the search for the Assassin's killer. They keep looking with no sign of the killer until they heard a voice. "Hahaha,she's dead and you all are next."The voice said,bringing fear into the Hero's hearts. They all were quiet,hoping to hear the voice again but nothing. Suddenly a shadowed figure creeps up behind the Barbarian and places thier hands upon his shoulders,"Don't fear mighty one,close your eyes for I am not going to harm you."The figure said,a woman voice. The Barbarian,shocked for what he experienced,did what the shadowed figure told.  
  
The Barbarian closed his eyes and walked where the figure walked. He walked for a short amount of time before he was stopped. "Open your eyes,mighty one."The voice said as it took their hands off of him. He opened his eyes and saw a young Sorceress. Shorter than himself,long black hair,tanned skin,wore a green outfit with much jewels upon her head and other places. Around her eyes were dark,like if blood was stained and hardened upon her eye lids. "Don't fear me. Feel relaxed and at peace."She said while placing her soft hands upon the Barbarian's muscular chest. "Why did you kill her?"The Barbarian asked not caring what will happen. The Sorceress looked into his eyes and stepped closer to him,"She is a future pawn in Diablo's plan in order to spawn the ultimate minion."The Sorceress answered,truthfully and open. The Barbarian stared at her worried,"How do I know you are telling the truth?"He said,trapping her into answering his question. "I didn't kill you. I revealed myself to you and have not caused harm,did I not?"The Sorceress answered back,countering his trap. The Barbarian was lost for words as he looked down to the ground,gathering his thoughts. The Sorceress lifted his head up with her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. Before he realized it,she places her lips upon his,slowly.  
  
The Barbarian kissed her without control of himself,like if it was ment to be. He was confused yet he knew it was okay. The Sorceress pulled her head away as she seperated her lips from his. "May I join you on your travels,mighty one?"She asks,very seriously. The Barbarian kissed her quickly that caught the Sorceress off guard. The Sorceress's eyes wide with shock,"I take that as a yes."She says as she kisses him again. The Barbarian wished that he could kiss her without end,till he thought that maybe he can kiss her without end. The thought made him very happy. "Take this Evil Mistress!"The Amazon yells as she pulls back on the string tied to her bow with an arrow in hand,she lets go causing the arrow to fly right into the back of the Sorceress.  
  
The Sorceress looks at the Barbarian,then looks down upon her wound. The arrow went through her chest,the arrow's tip peaked out of the front side of her chest. She looks up into the Barbarian's eyes,tears falling out of her eyes as she falls back slowly to the hard stone ground. The impact when she hit the ground caused the arrow to go through her more,causing instant death. Blood flowed slowly under her,making a puddle of blood and another puddle of blood leaking out of her chest that poured down her stomache and onto the ground. She was dead,staring into the sky without life in her eyes.  
  
The Barbarian kneeled down and looked at the dead Sorceress and closed his eyes as he placed his hands upon the arrow,then pulled it out quickly,making a gushing sound as it came out. He threw the arrow to the side and looked down. "What have you done?!"A voice called out. A Druid came out of the shadows with anger in his eyes. "You killed her,my ally...my friend. You will pay for this with your life!"The Druid yelled as he shape-shifted into a wolf. He jumped upon the Amazon and growled. The Barbarian looked up to see what is happening,as the Druid lifted his paw high in the air. "N..no."The Barbarian said with tears falling out of his eyes. The Druid slashed his paw upon the Amazon's face,causing rows of blood to fly upon the cave ground. Tears coming out of the Amazon's eyes like a waterfall,"Please,don't kill me."She begged as she bled out of her cheeks. The Druid howled loudly,then slashed the Amazon's face with fury.  
  
One after another,he slashed her face with his paws as blood shed everywhere upon the walls and floor of the cave. After a good amount of time slashing the Amazon,the Druid jumps in the air,turns around and kicks the Amazon's face. His back paw's claws caused blood to shed upon the Barbarian's face. The Barbarian was in shock,he couldn't move one bit. "You're next."The Druid said as he turned around and got ready to jump. The Paladin stabed the wolf in his side,causing him to shape-shift back into his original form. The Druid got up slowly,blood dripping from his side,he grinned"Fool."He said as he took out his sword. The Druid swung at the Paladin but the Paladin ducked and sliced open his stomache. The Druid gasped for air as he fell to the ground with a thud. He turned around and looked down at his stomache. It was wide open,blood pouring out of him and an organ hanging out to his side. He looked at the Paladin"I will destroy you."The Druid said before his head fell back onto the ground. The Druid's blank stare in his eyes showed he was dead. The Barbarian got up slowly,tears still coming out of his eyes,he looked at the three visible corpses on the cold stone ground,then looked at the Paladin. "Behind you!"The Paladin yelled,lifting up his bloody sword and into a battle stance.  
  
The Barbarian turned around and there he saw a Necromancer,with his arms crossed and angry. The Necromancer had an army of the undead with him,countless amount of undead. The Necromancer smirked,"Slay them."He said,just when he said that the army of undead attacked the Barbarian and Paladin. Both Barbarian and Paladin fought each dead foe with fury,one after another,skeletons and other undead foe falls upon thier blades. The Barbarian starts thinking about the Amazon,dead. The Sorceress,who he loved,dead. His rage grew rapidly,his attacks becoming more fierce and ruthless. The Paladin destroys the last foe on his side,he taps on the Barbarian's shoulder,"I killed all on my side."He says with a smile. The Barbarian,with his focus clouded with rage,turns around,screams and cuts the Paladin in half with his ax. The Barbarian watches the Paladin fall next to him,but quickly get more furious and destroys the last skeleton with a deadly attack. The Necromancer watches his last skeleton fall,"Damn."He said as he looked at the Barbarian's face that showed rage. The Necromancer tried to run but the Barbarian jumped in front of him and sliced him in two with his mighty ax. The Necromancer gasped for air as blood fell from his torso,his body falls apart. One half falls where it stands,the other towards the side. The Barbarian looked at the Necromancer's face,his mouth was wide open from the shock of the Barbarian's power.  
  
The Barbarian walked towards the Assassin's body and dragged it near the rest of them. Tears,again,poured from his eyes. So many he cared for died before him,"How can I go on my quest of fighting evil without you all."He said,wishing they could hear them. He looks at the Sorceress's corpse then looked at his ax. "Looks like evil finally won it's war against good."The Barbarian said,lifting his ax up. He lifts his ax higher into the air and took a deep breath. "Hurg!"He yelled as he swung his ax towards his stomache,causing blood to fly from his mouth. He fell fowards from the blow,blood coming out from his mouth and stomache,he knew what he has done. With his last once of strenth in him he got up and layed next to the Sorceress's corpse,held her hand,gasped as his eyes widened and fell on the ground. He died right there,next to the one he loves.  
  
~What did you think if it? It's the whole story so there won't be another chapter. Leave a review please,it'll help me out alot. Thanks.~ 


End file.
